My Broken Mirror
by the goddess of crossovers
Summary: The Seal is growing weaker, and Naruto knows it. Sasuke is suspicious, and Sakura is...well who cares what Sakura is? Will Naruto be able to keep the Demon in, or will he fall to it's immesurable chakara? NarXSau R&R. Rating might change


Chapter one

The morning was crisp with the icy air of early December. It wasn't cold enough to snow, but it was chilly enough for Naruto to dress heavier then normal. Instead of his usual, flashy, orange jumpsuit, he chose a more suitable outfit of a black turtleneck, dark jeans, and a pair of black snow boots noticeably worn out from the countless winters they had seen.

The wind suddenly picked up and threw a cold current of air into the boy's face, causing him to shudder.

Damn this weather, he thought bitterly as another shiver racked his already frigid body, and damn his teammates for making him wait like this!

Speaking of waiting, just what time was it? Naruto checked his watch, and then cursed profusely. He'd been standing outside with the temperature, what felt like, below zero for more than thirty minutes!

Deciding to warm himself up, he headed for the nearest kiosk to grab a cup of coffee with the small amount of change he had. As he fished in his jean pocket to have the money on hand, someone bumped his shoulder, making him drop the retrieved coins.

"Watch where you're going demon-boy!" a gruff voice from the man who had crashed into_ him_, bellowed maliciously, starting to walk away.

Brushing the frozen dirt off his stained jeans, Naruto picked himself up angrily and quickly turned to grab the man by the collar, twisting him so they were face-to-face; his eyes flashing red.

"No, **you** watch where **you're** going, old geezer."

With that said, Naruto crouched down, picked up his fallen money, and continued on his way, leaving the man speechless with shock.

Meanwhile, someone who had just witnessed the whole scenario stepped out from behind the tree he was hiding behind and watched the, still steaming, blonde teen storm off.

"What was that…Naruto?"

-0--0-

"Where **were** _you_!" shouted Naruto, banging his hands down on the table between him, and his comrades.

He had stumbled upon them when the closest booth selling coffee happened to be a shop. There the boy found both Sakura and Sasuke sitting together, talking about who knows what. (Well actually, it was more like Sakura talking _to_ Sasuke, since the silent, dark haired ninja said nothing in return, only continued to sip his drink.)

"Didn't we tell you?" asked the girl with pastel, pink hair, impolitely, "We changed the meeting spot from the big oak tree to the coffee shop across the road because of the weather!"

The blonde ninja clenched and unclenched his fist in a desperate attempt to keep him self from strangling the ill-mannered girl. He knew just as well as Sakura did that she didn't tell him the new meeting spot so she could spend some 'alone' time with Sasuke.

With forced manners, Naruto quietly sat down and turned his head from the 'couple' so he could ordered his coffee from the slightly shook up waitress.

Why did they always do this to him? If they didn't want him around, why couldn't they just say so, thought Naruto indignantly, instead of making up lies, which hurt more then the truth.

After, what seemed like an eternity of constant babble from Sakura to the aloof Sasuke, the boisterous girl went to go 'powder her nose'.

Just as Naruto began to relax himself for the few minutes he had till Sakura came back, Sasuke spoke up.

"I saw it."

The boy in question, sighed, and turned to face the usually antisocial ninja.

"Saw what?" he asked nonchalantly.

Sasuke paused to sip his coffee. Then, after a minute with no answer, he replied with, "Your eyes."

Naruto tensed slightly at this and Sasuke saw him do so. Taking a deep breath, trying to keep his cool, the blonde asked offhandedly,

"What about them?"

"The color."

"Color?"

"They change…"

"…to blue?"

"No, the other color."

This 'game' of Sasuke's was starting to wear thin on Naruto's nerves. Just what the hell was he geti-

"I'm back!" the familiar, cheery voice of Sakura overpowered the last of his thoughts.

As soon as those words left her lips, Sasuke spoke up.

"I'm leaving."

He was out the door before Sakura, or Naruto for that matter, could protest.

The blonde ninja sighed; disappointed that Sakura had interrupted his conversation with Sasuke. That girl always showed up at the wrong time.

Naruto turned to face her,

"So Sakura, I guess it's just you and-

There was no one there.

"…me." He finished quietly to himself.

Naruto looked out the window of the café somberly. He wasn't sad over the fact that Sakura left (well maybe just a bit. She didn't even say goodbye.) but rather because of what Sasuke had said…

"_I saw it…your eyes." _

Naruto felt his chest tighten. Even though he didn't show it when the dark boy had said it, he knew exactly what Sasuke had meant…

The nine tails fox demon…

Even though both he and Sakura had been his teammates for more then four years now, never once did Naruto even think about telling them. They were of the few that were still naïve to his secret, and now…

Sasuke was learning of the truth.

Naruto had always known, deep down, that Sasuke was suspicious of him. There was the Haku incident, and the fight with Gaara…

The blonde put a hand on the seal around his belly button, and closed his eyes.

Lately the seal wasn't what it use to be…the demon within him was absorbing its power until soon…it would break.

And when that time came…he gulped, not wanting to think of the after math.

"_Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, Sasuke-You'd probably kill them all!"_

It was **him**.

Naruto felt a surge of anger rush through him. This was the lasted thing he needed!

"**Shut up**!"

The once buzzing coffee shop suddenly grew quiet.

Had he just said that aloud?

Meekly, Naruto kept his eyes on the ground, left the due money on the table, and walked out the door quickly, heading back to his house. Little did he know of the red eyes, almost laughingly, watching him as he ran back out into the cold weather.

"**Very soon, my interesting little friend…will you and I will finally meet…**"

(A/N: And there's the first chapter for you! Hope you like it. Please review)


End file.
